


Comfort

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 3.13 Bringing Out the Dead</p>
<p>Tonight, she cries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Caroline doesn't look up when Klaus sits down beside her on the stairs, "I heard about your father, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."  
  
Slightly comforted, she looked at him, "My father died because he didn't want to become the one thing he hates.  And you know what he did?  While he was lying there, dying?"  
  
He shook his head, "What?"  
  
"He was comforting me...", she says, tears filling her eyes again, "...when _I_ should have been the one comforting him."  
  
She didn't fight him when he pulled her close, holding her as she cried over the father she lost.


End file.
